


What is a crush?

by Llamas_say_what



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Teen Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamas_say_what/pseuds/Llamas_say_what
Summary: Everyone knows love stories are all sunshine and rainbows. That the couple stay together forever. My story is not like that. I wish I could see the sun at the end of the tunnel I'm in. Right now it feels like I will never see the sun again.





	What is a crush?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most I’ve written in a longgggggg. Should I continue it or not?

Derek’s pov

Everyone knows love stories are all sunshine and rainbows. That the couple stay together forever. My story is not like that. I wish I could see the sun at the end of the tunnel I'm in. Right now it feels like I will never see the sun again. 

It started when I was as in middle school. Everyone had crushes. Except me. I never really thought about anyone like that. I just wanted friends. I was the weird quiet kid. No one really took the chance to know me. Except him. 

He took his time and let me open up to him slowly. He was different. We became best friends. Like Cory and Shawn. Joey and Chandler. Lucy and Ethel. We where inseparable. 

As we got older things started to change. Our talks changed from video games to girls. I didn’t feel the same way he did. He had plenty crushes but I still haven’t had my first one yet. 

It’s normal to have your first crush way before high school. It’s normal to kiss someone in middle school and to have sex in high school. It’s normal for everyone one else but me. I honestly don’t think about kissing or sex like ever. I have never been normal so why start now? 

So no my story isn’t a cliche love story. It’s dark and messy. I probably will never have a happy ending. I’m not normal enough for people to love me. 

It was the beginning of senior year. Stiles already had his eye some. Lydia Martin . She's the definition of perfect. Red hair green eyes. Skin as white as porcelain. She's class president, won home coming queen and will most likely win prom queen. She's a wolf in sheeps clothing. Stiles doesn't see it though. 

He doesn't know that she makes fun of me. Just because I wouldn't go out with one of her friends. I wasn't attracted to her. I told her she wasn't my type. I know probably shouldn't have said that. I just blurted it out. They think I'm gay but I'm not. Am I? I mean I've never liked girls but I've never thought of boys either. 

Could I be gay? Sure I think some guys are handsome. I think. Honestly I don't know what I am. I guess I'm just a freak like what everyone thinks about me. Why can't I be normal? Just for once in my life I want to be normal.


End file.
